The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is recreational snow sleds. The purpose of this invention is to provide a sled that is lightweight, compact, and foldable. This invention should solve the problem of sled injuries, caused by heavy sleds hitting children on the sled hill. This invention also solves the issue of transporting heavy sleds to a hill and storing bulky sleds. This sled can by quickly folded and easily carried to a hill. It can be stored in a small space while not being used.